


Polynesian Pleasures

by TeenageWereGarurumon



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageWereGarurumon/pseuds/TeenageWereGarurumon
Summary: Nani returns home from finding employment,  but a CPS worker comes into her home to give her a little job. Will she take it?





	Polynesian Pleasures

After a long day from finding a full time job, Nani climbed up the stairs to her house. Lilo was there listening to Elvis' ballads, feeling down in the dumps as usual playing with Scrunch, the rag doll that only a lonely little girl could love. Nani plopped down the couch, having thoughts on how would she get the job. The more she thought about it, the more she was stressed out pressing a pillow onto her face. "Any luck?" inquired Lilo, without any emotion. "Would you be surprised?" asked Nani. "Figures." said Lilo dryily as she resumed sewing up her doll while her mind engaged in an 1950s pop star fantasy world.

Nani retired upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door to get away from reality. She slid her dark skinned fingers under her crop top scanning for her breasts. She groped them gently on one hand, and the other hand was crawling on the lower nether regions under her jean shorts. She felt her bush while wiggling the index finger on her clit. She whimpered inaudibly, a knock was heard from downstairs outside their home. "NANI! SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!" Lilo shouted rather shrilly. She took her hands off her forbidden areas of her body, rushing downstairs to see who it is. From opening the cerulean wooden door, Cobra was not in her presence, but rather a young man of her height with slightly tanned skinned skin as his spiky black hair matched his professional suit as his chestnut slanted eyes glowed glowed in the evening sky. "You are here for Lilo." Nani assumed. "No. I am here for Nani." the Asian young man responded stoically. "Me? I am a legal adult and my sister is a minor. Why do you want me for?" asked Nani perplexed why this social worker wanted her. "Come upstairs." He said. Nani was reluctant, but followed him anyways. "So you have hard time finding full time job." said the man as Nani nodded. "I have job for you." the man said in a serene matter. "What do I need to do?" Nani asked apprehensively. "The world's oldest profession." he answered, "Touch."

"Why?" Nani wanted to know as she was growing flustered. "Do you want job or not?" the Asian man inquired.

Nani gave him permission to touch her female parts. He placed his hand on one breast, pinching her nipple gently. The social worker had his other hand feeling her left thigh slowly. He had both hands on her hips, sliding down from her curves to hips with his right hand unzipping her shorts. The man gently removed her shorts revealing pale pink g string thong. He had his index finger tickling the camel toe softly. Nani could feel her body heat up as he was caressing her buttocks. She moaned softly as he removed her crop top exposing a bikini bra with only her nipples covered. The social worker grinned at the appearance of her body. "You have lovely body." He commented softly. 

"Thank you, I already have a boyfriend." Nani said. "This be our secret." the man responded cool as a cucumber. Unlike Cobra's hot tempered personality, the man was rather level headed.

He unhooked her bra revealing medium sized boobs as her nipples were hard. He placed his thin lips on the right nipple sucking on it while the left hand was fondling the other boob. After a good ten minutes, he licked down Nani belly to her personal jungle tasting her Hawaiian clit all down to her cunt. He ticked at her anus, sticking his finger inside her. The Asian worker pulled out his erect eight inch cock, rubbing it gently turning Nani on her belly, spreading her legs apart from each other shoving his member inside of her asshole. She moaned loudly as he pushed and pulled out. "Please! Give me more!" She pleaded with sexual ecstasy. He changed his pace from sensually slow to sexually rough and tumble fast. The Asian man slapped Nani right butt cheek so hard that it jiggled. "I feel so naughty!" She moaned as her boobs bounced up and down as he fucked her senselessly. The social worker thrusted his entire masculine body roughly on her ass as he kept slapping her big bouncy ass. He could feel himself to ejaculate. "Are you ready, Ms Pelaki?" asked the social worker as he squirted a boat load of cum inside her. Nani could finally now relax for tomorrow. After handing the huge sum of money to Nani, he gazed into her eyes. He remarked, "If you wish to offer more of your services, I'm be willing to make a visit."

The social worker handed out his business card. The business card read:

Ocean Waves, Social Worker

"Thank you, Ocean Waves." said Nani calmly. "You are welcome." said Ocean Waves as he waved, leaving the house.  
Nani could feel her ass pounding, but Lilo popped up in front of her offering a bag of ice. Nani accepted the offer thanking her sister sitting on the bag of ice.

Nani's eyes widen she realized Lilo damn well knew what she was doing, but Lilo trudged off to bed wordlessly. She sighed blankly looking up at the ceiling.

"The worst part of is that I enjoyed it...first time I ever took it up the ass though." She said to herself.


End file.
